


The Day We Met

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff for a change, Gen, Human AU, Totally not based on conversations I've had irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: After more than a year of talking, Virgil thinks of the best way to surprise his best online friend, Patton.





	The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I used emojis in the original during the text in the beginning, but I deleted them because I know that AO3 doesn't seem to be able to handle. Very rude.

**Sugar Virge:** Hey, Pat

 **Sugar Virge:** Are you doing anything on Valentine’s day?

 **Soup Mate Pat:** I don’t think so

 **Soup Mate Pat:** Why?

 **Sugar Virge:** Well, I might have saved some money and bought a plane ticket to Florida… 

**Sugar Virge:** Two, actually. I also need to go home, of course

 **Soup Mate Pat:** WHAT????

 **Soup Mate Pat:** NO WAY

 **Sugar Virge:** Pat, I love you, but there was no need to scream that

 **Soup Mate Pat:** You’re right, I’m sorry

 **Soup Mate Pat:** I’m just so excited!! How long will you be staying here?

 **Sugar Virge:** It’s fine

 **Sugar Virge:** A week, if that’s fine with you?

 **Soup Mate Pat:** Of course that’s fine!! I can’t believe it!!!

 **Sugar Virge:** Yeah, me neither

 **Sugar Virge:** I just thought it would be fun to… spend Valentine’s day together, you know? Just… us

 **Sugar Virge:** As friends, of course, I mean… yeah

 **Soup Mate Pat:** Virgil Sanders….

 **Soup Mate Pat:** Are you asking me to be your platonic Valentine?

 **Sugar Virge:** I mean…

 **Sugar Virge:** If I was, would you say yes?

 **Soup Mate Pat:** Of course I would say yes, you literal angel!!!!!!

 **Sugar Virge:** Aah, well… then I was asking

 **Soup Mate Pat:** I’d love to be your Valentine, Virge!!

 **Soup Mate Pat:** I love you so much, you beautiful human

 **Sugar Virge:** I love you too, you dork 

A week had passed and finally, it was February 14th. In those few days, all Patton and Virgil could talk about was the week they would be spending together. All the things they would finally be able to do. Everything they’ve discussed in that past year, everything they wanted to do together, it could finally come true. 

As he drove to the airport, Patton felt a grin forming on his face, and he couldn’t get rid of it. Finally, after more than a year, he would meet his best friend. He would be able to spend an entire week in Virgil’s company. 

Time seemed to pass incredibly slow, yet at the same time, it appeared to fly by. Within a matter of minutes, Patton arrived at the airport; a trip that took him around an hour. But when he walked around in the crowded airport, waiting for his friend’s flight to arrive, it seemed to be hours. Every minute, he glanced at the screen, hoping that he would see that Virgil’s flight had landed. Patton looked at the screen for what he told himself would be the last time.

And again.

And _again_. 

Until finally, he saw the message that made his heart speed up in anxious anticipation.

Virgil’s flight had landed. 

Patton rushed towards the gate and waited until his best friend would come out. It wasn’t long before the first people left the gate, rushing towards their friends or families, greeting them with enthusiasm. Every time someone new entered, Patton’s head shot up, desperately scanning the people in front of him for Virgil. 

And then, he came. He carried one purple suitcase and a black backpack with him, along with a black jacket he had tied around his middle. Patton grinned when he recognized Virgil, who still scanned the small crowd in front of him for his best friend. And when he finally saw Patton, his deep brown eyes lit up. As quickly as he could, Virgil sprinted towards Patton, and just before he reached his friend, dropped his luggage so he could embrace the other as tightly as possible. He didn’t even care about what happened to the suitcase or the bag. He just wanted to be with his friend. 

Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck, as the latter wrapped his own arms around his friend’s waist, pulling him as close as humanly possible. 

“Oh my goodness, you’re real,” Patton muttered, eliciting a soft chuckle from his taller friend. 

“So are you,” Virgil replied, refusing to let go of Patton. He had thought about this moment for a year. He had imagined how it would be like, what they would do, what they would say, and now it was _real_. They were together. Actually together. 

Patton was the first to reluctantly pull away from the hug, a huge grin on his face. 

“So, how was your flight?” 

“It was alright,” Virgil said, crouching to pick up his luggage again. “As good as it could have been.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Patton grinned up at his friend, still amazed by the fact that he was _there_. “Should I help you with your luggage?”

“No, that’s fine, Pat,” Virgil reassured him with a smile. “It’s just a suitcase and a bag, I can handle that.”

Patton nodded and he led Virgil out of the airport, the two of them talking about Virgil’s flight and the plans Patton had made for that day. It was early in the afternoon, so the two of them still had plenty of time to do everything they wanted and to prepare for the next day. Valentine’s day. 

The ride back home passed by so much quicker than Patton was used to. Normally, it would be quiet and tedious, but with Virgil next to him, it was actually bearable. Every once in a while, Patton would glance over to the man in the driver’s seat, having to remind himself that Virgil was actually there, and it hadn’t been a hallucination or a dream. But no matter how often Patton laid his eyes on Virgil, he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe his best friend was sitting next to him. 

When the car stopped in front of Patton’s house, the older male already saw Skye, his two years-old Chow Chow, waiting for him in front one of the windows. Patton chuckled as he got out of the car. Skye started barking and wagging her tail as she noticed this.

“So, that’s Skye,” Virgil stated as he got out of the car himself. “She’s even cuter in real life.”

“She’s the best,” Patton confirmed as he got Virgil’s luggage out of the trunk, ignoring his friend’s protests. “I just hope she’ll like you.”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” Patton nodded as he carried the luggage to his front door. He searched his pockets for his key and unlocked the front door as Virgil looked around, admiring the small bit of nature surrounding the house.  Patton lived near the edge of a small town, with more than enough nature around. It was perfect for taking long walks, admiring the sunset and so much more. 

The sound of a door opening disturbed Virgil’s thoughts and the male turned around, to see his friend smiling at him, his luggage clutched in his two hands. Vaguely, Virgil heard Skye’s barks and he chuckled as he followed his friend inside. 

It was so strange. He had seen Patton’s house, his hallway, his living room, his kitchen. He had seen everything in pictures and videos his friend had sent, but he never saw it in real life. It felt so familiar, but so foreign at the same time. 

“I’ll drop your bags here,” Patton announced as he placed the luggage on the floor in the hallway. “We can take your stuff to your room later, alright?”

“Sure,” Virgil nodded. Patton smiled and led his friend to the living room, where he was immediately ambushed by Skye. The man chuckled as he crouched down to pet his dog. 

“Hey girl,” he smiled, “you missed me, didn’t you? I missed you too, don’t worry.”

Skye responded by nuzzling Patton’s hands while wagging her tail wildly. She seemed to be uncertain what would express her enthusiasm the best and did everything she could, hoping that Patton would understand exactly how excited she was to see him again. She headbutted his hands, his legs, his feet; she tried jumping on his legs, but found that she couldn’t balance herself quite well; she headbutted his side. 

Virgil watched with a smile as Patton played with his dog. Since the first day the two started talking, Patton would send him pictures and small videos of Skye. It was very clear that the man was crazy about her, and it was clear that those feelings were reciprocated. 

Suddenly, Patton seemed to remember that he was not alone. He looked up at Virgil and turned his head to his dog. 

“Look, that’s Virgil,” Patton said, pointing to his friend, as if Skye would understand what he was saying. “We love him very much!”

Virgil saw this as an invitation to slowly approach Skye and he stepped closer, making sure not to startle the dog as he did so. Skye had now noticed this stranger and looked at him, her tail still wagging ever so slightly as Virgil crouched in front of her, carefully extending a hand for her to smell. The Chow Chow took a few steps closer to the man herself and sniffed his hand. Patton witnessed the scene, hoping that Skye would accept the male in front of her. After a few moments, Virgil carefully moved his hand a little closer, in an attempt to pet the dog. Skye let him pet her, but it was clear that she didn’t fully trust the strange man just yet. Virgil grinned as he petted the dog and turned to Patton. 

“I’m going to steal her,” he announced with a blissful smile, “I’m going to take her home with me.”

“Please don’t.” Patton attempted to sound desperate, but he was grinning far too much to pull that off. “I love her.”

“But so do I!”

“Then move in with me,” the older man suggested. “Then you won’t have to steal her!”

“Oh Pat, I’d love to,” Virgil mumbled, dropping his hand as he turned to his friend. “I would absolutely love to.”

“Well, you’re here now anyways,” Patton suggested with a grin as Skye walked away, as if she had noticed that the two men had moved on to something more important. 

“I’m not sure it would be possible on this short notice, though.” Virgil lay down on the floor, resting his head on Patton’s lap. “There’s too much to take care of.”

“You’re right,” Patton nodded as he started playing with Virgil’s hair. “But can we at least make a promise to move in together eventually?”

“Of course.” Virgil closed his eyes with a smile. “We will move in together one day. I promise.”

That afternoon, the two friends spent entirely just talking to each other about anything that came to mind and watching a few episodes of a number of cartoons together. They took Skye for a walk together, while Patton showed Virgil around in the neighbourhood and talked about what they would do that next day. 

Patton told Virgil that he had found the perfect place for a picnic, not too long ago. It was out in a field not too far away from his house, it was quiet and it provided an amazing view of the sunset. Just the description of it had convinced Virgil. He didn’t really care _what_ they did. As long as they were together. 

Later that evening, the two decided to start cooking. For ages, the duo had talked about cooking together; it was nothing big, but it was so intimate and so domestic. They had both wanted to do this for months. Patton remembered Virgil had once mentioned how much he loved a chicken pesto dish he had a while back and bought everything they would need to prepare it.

“You remembered?” Virgil asked with a smile as his friend told him about his plans. “You are absolutely incredible.”

“Not as incredible as you, angel.”

Virgil scoffed in reply, not sure how to reply to answer to nicknames like those. Even after a year, Virgil never knew how to reply to the affectionate nicknames Patton gave him. Usually, he would try to counter them with even more affectionate nicknames of his own, but he knew there was nothing he could say to compete with ‘angel’. 

“You’re an idiot,” he just muttered, “but I love you so much.”

Patton grinned and replied that he, too, loved Virgil. A whole lot. He got the supplies they needed and the two friends started preparing their dinner, trying not to be too distracted by the presence of the other. It was a dream come true for the both men to stand there, in each other’s company, just cooking. Neither of them could believe that this was real. Both of them were so, so scared that it would be a dream. That they would wake up and find out it never happened. But so far, it had all gone pretty well and with every passing moment, they grew more confident that it was real. That it wasn’t a dream. And by the time they had prepared their dinner for that night, they had both forgotten about all of their concerns already. 

They ate their food while watching more cartoons; a surprise to no one who knew them. They laughed, they smiled, they enjoyed the best dinner of their lives. It wasn’t because of their exquisite cooking skills; it was the best dinner ever because they were together. They had made it together, they were eating it together. That’s why it was the best.

The two watched episode after episode, soon switching to their favourite movies. Halfway through the second movie, Virgil carefully rested his head on Patton’s shoulder and the older man wrapped arm around his friend. Virgil smiled and closed his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying this affection. He wasn’t exactly jetlagged, as there was only a one-hour difference between the two, but the journey had exhausted him. It wasn’t even eleven o’clock when he fell asleep, his head still on Patton’s shoulder. 

When Virgil opened his eyes again, it was dark. He noticed he was still laying on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around him. Patton had disappeared. With a soft groan, the male got up and reached for his phone, that was still on the coffee table. He unlocked it to see the time, but the light was so bright that it nearly blinded him as the screen turned on. Virgil squinted and finally managed to recognize the numbers. It was 5:26. Way too early to be awake.

With a sigh, Virgil fell down on the couch again, still clutching his phone in his hand. He had no idea where his bedroom would be, so he decided to just continue his sleep on the couch. He would have to find out where he could actually sleep later. But first, sleep. 

The next time when Virgil opened his eyes, it was daytime. He was awoken by the sound of a door closing. The man sat up, rubbing his eyes, when he saw a small post-it note on the coffee table. Now, he hadn’t been there for long, but Virgil was pretty sure that this paper was not there before he went to sleep. He carefully reached for the note and studied it. 

_Hey Valentine <3_

_I’m taking Skye for a walk, I don’t think I will be out for long. I wrote this before I left, so I hope she didn’t wake you up. I hope you slept well :)_

_If you wake up before I get back, there are some pancakes in the kitchen. If you want, you can have some_

_I love you_

Virgil smiled. God, he couldn’t wait to live with this man. He had dreamed about that since he met Patton and it had been a recurring subject in their daily conversations. But this was the first time Virgil actually realised how much he craved it. He wanted to be around Patton every day, he wanted to wake up, knowing that he would see his best friend again. He wanted to live with him until the end of their lives. 

Virgil got up with the note still in his hand. Pancakes did sound amazing, he thought. When the boy stepped into the kitchen, he immediately noticed an upside-down plate, stacked on top of another plate. Another post-it note had been placed on top of it. Virgil smiled as he grabbed the second note and read what Patton had written down:

_PANCAKES =D_

Virgil chuckled as he lifted the plate to see the pancakes Patton had promised him. They looked absolutely delicious. Everything Virgil could possibly need was already placed on the table in front of him, so he wouldn’t have to search for it himself. Patton was so thoughtful, Virgil noted with a smile as he grabbed a few pancakes to eat. He truly didn’t deserve a friend like him. 

Patton returned not much later, Virgil had just finished his breakfast – the pancakes were as delicious as they had appeared – when he finally came back. The younger man could hear the other talking to his dog as he stepped into the hallway. It was too far away to make out what he had said, but Virgil heard enough to make him smile. Though that smile might have been the consequence of the knowledge that his best friend just came back. 

Virgil heard the door to the living room being opened very carefully, followed by a soft voice. 

“Virge? Are you awake?”

“In the kitchen!” Virgil responded as he got up to bring his plate to the dishwasher. Patton mumbled a reply as he stepped into the room, allowing Skye to follow. 

“Hey!” he grinned as he hugged Virgil as tightly as he possibly could. “Happy Valentine’s day, _Valentine_.”

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Virgil responded with a smile of his own. He had never really liked the holiday; it had grown too commercial. It was just a way for companies to make a little extra money by selling candies that were exactly like the regular kinds, only heart-shaped and twice as expensive. But he had no problem at all spending it with Patton. He would spend every Valentine’s day with Patton if he could.

“How did you sleep?” Patton wondered as he pulled away. “Was the couch a little comfortable?”

“Surprisingly comfortable,” the younger man replied with a soft chuckle. 

“That’s good! You were sleeping so peacefully, so I didn’t want to wake you up, I thought you could use some sleep.”

“I appreciate that,” Virgil nodded. “I’d love to talk more, but can I please take a shower first? I could really use one.”

“Oh, of course!” Patton gestured for Virgil to follow him as he turned around and walked back into the hallway he left not too long before that. He took the time to grab Virgil’s luggage, which had been abandoned in the corridor, and carried them up the stairs. The younger man followed nervously, looking around to explore this new corridor. Before telling him about the bathroom, Patton showed Virgil where his bedroom would be; a spacious bedroom right next to his own. A king-size bed was placed in the middle of it, with a desk and closet.

“It’s a little empty,” Patton said as he placed the bags on the floor next to the bed, “but I haven’t been able to make anything more of it.”

“It’s perfect, Pat,” Virgil reassured his friend. “Don’t worry about it.”

Patton nodded with a smile as he turned around to lead his friend to the bathroom. He made sure to explain everything that would be necessary, being all too familiar with the horror of trying to figure out someone else’s shower. He then retreated to his living room again, giving Virgil the privacy he needed in order to take a refreshing shower.  

All too quickly, time passed by. Virgil still couldn’t believe he was spending Valentine’s day with the one person he wanted to spend it with. It had been an impulsive decision to buy those plane tickets, but he just knew it would be worth it. And he had been right! Even now, after less than twenty-four hours with Patton, Virgil knew he had made the right decision. It had been worth all the money he spent on plane tickets. Because finally, he was sat next to the man he loved more than anyone else. The man who had helped him through so much, who had improved his life so much, just by existing and being there. That would be worth all the money in the world. 

Early in the afternoon, the two men started preparing for their picnic. They made some food and small snacks to take with them, they got themselves some things to drink and got two blankets – one of them was meant to be sat one; the other one could be wrapped around the two if they so desired. 

And when everything had been prepared, the two men started their walk to Patton’s perfect picnic place, Skye tagging along. She happily barked at anything she saw, making the two men chuckle as they talked about whatever came to mind. Eventually, Patton carefully grabbed Virgil’s hand in his own. The younger men looked down at their intertwined hands, but didn’t say anything. It was pretty comforting, actually, and he enjoyed the feeling. It made him feel so… _happy_.

“You are okay with this, right?” Patton asked worriedly as he noticed Virgil looked down at their hands. Had he done something wrong? “I’m sorry if you’re not, I-”

“It’s fine,” Virgil reassured his friend with a careful squeeze of his hand, “don’t worry. You just caught me of guard. I am more than fine with it.”

Patton smiled happily, relieved that he hadn’t done anything to offend or annoy his friend. He knew he would never forget it if he did. Especially because this wasn’t just any friend, this was _Virgil._ Patton had never loved someone as much as he loved Virgil and he would never forgive himself if he hurt his younger friend in any way, no matter how small.

For the rest of their walk, the two never let go of each other’s hands. And finally, they reached the place Patton had talked about. A small hill, in the middle of practically nowhere. Patton’s neighbourhood was almost invisible and there was no sign of traffic anywhere. Just nature, peace and quiet. 

Virgil got one of the two blankets and lay it down on the grassy hill, creating a place for him and Patton to sit down on. 

“This place really is beautiful,” he mused as he sat down on the blue blanket. Skye lay down herself, not too fat from the two men, studying their every move.

“It is,” Patton replied, copying Virgil’s moves. “But do you know what’s even more beautiful?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at his friend, a small smirk forming on his lips. He knew what Patton was going to say. Or at least, he was almost sure he knew it. With Patton, you never knew. It could be just like that one old meme, for all he knew. 

“What?”

“You!” Patton grinned. Virgil rolled his eyes with a smirk playing on his lips. He knew Patton would say something like that. He didn’t believe anything of what the other said, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t appreciate it. He loved the fact that his friend kept trying to reassure him. It might not be working the way Patton wanted it to, but Virgil appreciated it nonetheless.

“No way,” Virgil argued. “You are the most beautiful one here.”

“But you haven’t seen yourself yet!”

“Trust me, I have,” the younger man smiled. “And you are the most beautiful person in the vicinity.”

“That’s right.” Patton admitted with a simple nod. “Because you aren’t a person. You are an actual angel.”

“Patton, I swear,” Virgil groaned, hiding his face in his friend’s lap to hide his smile and blushing cheeks. “You will be the death of me.”

The two friends talked, ate and played with Skye for hours, until they saw the sun was about to set. Patton had told Virgil about how beautiful the sunsets were – he even tried to send pictures, but he claimed that his phone’s camera made them look horrible and refused to share them. No matter what Virgil tried, Patton refused to show his friend the pictures. So now, he would finally be able to see what these amazing sunsets would look like. And he would be accompanied by his best friend. 

Virgil sighed contently as Patton wrapped his arms around his friend. The younger man rested his head on Patton’s shoulder, just like he had done the evening before. Neither of them spoke as they watched the sun set. Even Skye seemed to have realised what was happening and she sat next to the two men, patiently waiting for something to happen. Everyone remained quiet. 

“Pat?” Virgil mumbled softly, not wanting to ruin the calm atmosphere. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” Patton smiled as he looked down at Virgil. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
